


Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, I need to stop writing this shit while dissociating it's not good, I think it's already weird, Lucy is pretty much from Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, but still, i love this fic sm, this gets weird very soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am not ruining my sleep schedule this time!





	

The lights dimmed, and soon I was the only one awake. I felt myself drifting, falling so far away.   
I was in the red and orange space again, screaming and blasts all around too. That was new, alongside the silver rain. I had to fight it. I just had to, there was no choice, I had to fight the rain!  
But instead of fighting, I was frozen in place, and I snapped awake to a silent cabin with only the faint sounds of snoring and the whirring of the engines outside. I could see nothing below us, perhaps cloud or maybe the ocean? I shook off the dread feelings I had been getting and fell back to sleep, this time a nice, dreamless and peaceful sleep.  
The airport was a complete blur of noise and colours and words that came from different conversations but strung together they made some coherent sentences. I followed John and George for the most part as they had been to this airport quite a lot in their travels but I hadn’t ever left the country I’d come from ever. I’d only been to two cities out of my state even. I was beginning to feel the pressure of the colourful noises overwhelm me, but I knew I had to stay in control, not to lose myself lest I never return. Finally making it out into the air felt like going from below the covers to above them, the air so much crisper and fresher than the air inside which was heated by the breath and movement of the many people within the walls.   
‘So, where do you think your Lucy may be?’ George asked John.  
‘She always loved the centre of London, so I think that’s our best bet. Let’s find some motel to stay in first though.’ John replied to both of us. He strode out to the bus stop, once again we were riding the bus to a semi-decent motel not quite the centre of the city but it wasn’t anywhere near being the suburbs either. Two rooms, one mine and one for the boys, leaving our cases unpacked and striding back into the sunlight.   
‘How do we know where she is?’ George asked again.  
‘This, I don’t know. She’ll have changed a lot since the early 90s when I last saw her.’ John replied. We walked through the quagmire of people going about their day, but the feeling from the airport lingered, still noise and wrongly coherent sentences pressing against my ears, trying to make them exploded or implode and I was finding it hard to not do so. In a doorway that was grey and nobody but someone like me would notice, I could see a girl, about twenty, with pale blonde hair and a dress that was plain dark grey, and I noticed she was wearing sunglasses. On her arms and legs were anime-esque stockings that were rainbow coloured, blending together in an amazing splendour. I wasn’t the only one who had noticed her.   
‘She’s there.’ John said. We stopped walking and stared for a second, before John lead the way forward. I was the worried one, looking around with a look of wonder and confusion; George was the trusting one, confident in John’s knowledge; and John was the leader, even more confident than George and had an air of slight aggression around him, but I knew it was a protective one. The lady lifted her head in recognition. She began to turn into the doorway, leaving it open for us to enter. John lead us down into the black, completely black and unlit but still everything was visible like it was floodlit, staircase that the rainbow lady had gone down before us. I began hearing the distant, unnaturally warped noise of a synthesiser turned down extraordinarily low. Was that real? Was it coming from the depths of this staircase? Finally, we reached the bottom. The lady was waiting with her back to us, her pale blonde hair waving slightly in a non-existent draft.  
‘Lucy. You’ve changed.’ John was the first to speak.  
‘You too. But you’re still the same old John with the soft rebel insides and the mind that I can’t control even at the height of my strength.’ Lucy replied, turning her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. She turned around fully. ‘I hate not being in control and even if you weren’t how you are I’d still have trouble with a neurotic, crazy mind like yours.’ Lucy smiled. I could not tell the emotion of the sentence with the tone alone; was it in an amusing tone, or was it slightly sarcastic and upset? I needed the eyes to tell, but they were covered by the dark sunglasses she wore.   
‘Now, Lucy, this is George, you’ve not been properly introduced before but you have met.’ John stepped back and held his arms behind George like he was presenting him like a prize.   
‘I remember.’ Lucy said curtly. She made no attempt to shake his hand. ‘Another one of you.’  
‘And this is Hazel. I know you haven’t met at all.’ John said, with the same gesture he’d used on George.   
‘I hope this isn’t your girlfriend. She’s not an immortal prick like you two.’ Lucy said with her arms crossed. ‘Oh yes, I know you haven’t died yet.’ She unfolded her arms at my slightly shocked expression that she could tell. ‘You’ve not got the slightly grey appearance around the eyes, or the slight aura of black given off when you move. You have a slight trace of it, meaning you’re most likely depressed…’ Lucy’s eyes narrowed and it looked like she muttered ‘But too much though, it’s too much for a normal person…’ quickly, but I wasn’t sure. Lucy continued.  
‘But in case you’re interested, it’s mainly silver, turquoise and indigo. Anyway, you’re also dissociative because you’ve got a static noise with innumerable whispers and songs flowing through it, and your eyes are too dead inside for it to be a normal imagination. You also must draw.’ Lucy finished.  
‘You’re very good at noticing things, Sherlock.’ I said in reply. I hadn’t spoken much that day so my voice was a bit crackly. Lucy narrowed her eyes.   
‘Fine then. Why are you here?’ Lucy asked John.  
‘I need your help.’ John said. Lucy smirked.  
‘You? Asking for help? I’m surprised.’ She folded her arms back again. ‘What do you need help for?’ she said, her tongue making a bulge in her right cheek.   
‘I think the Gloom are rising again.’ John replied.  
‘Oh. I see, follow me then.’ Lucy replied with her arms now swinging by her sides. The black cloister turned into multi-coloured hellscapes and Dadaist frescoes straight from the psychedelic dreams from lysergic acid diethylamide. There were labels on the door, but I didn’t pay attention to them. The one Lucy lead us to was entirely white, a floating void of windowless white, seamless so it seemed spherical though it wasn’t. Lucy clicked her fingers and from the ground appeared four chairs, all black and square, contrasting the room. She gestured for us to sit down.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end of this chapter! I hope you're ready to get completely weirded tf out.


End file.
